BALLS! I just wanted to get a beer!
by HugeSpikefan
Summary: Spike gets sidetracked while going out to get himself a pack of beer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spike vampire with a soul. Angel things he got it to get laid. If he only knew. The real reason why he wasn't clear across the world. Risk dying. You would kill him. Oh he was so f****** kill me he thinks himself. Spike just got done finishing the 10th level on. Devil's Gone Wild. He wants another beer but that would require him leaving his apartment and going to the store that he does not quite feel up to it at the moment. I was supposed to be done I was supposed to be finished I want up in a bloody blazing Glory. And just some shum didn't like Angel I gets stuck being brought back in this world again. Why did Lindsay even care. I mean was he that big of a pain in the ass to Angel ever. How is this punishment how was his getting back at him for whatever Angel ever did to him. So he goes out and you controls the street. I guess the cops corn to Wesley are calling him and vigilante. I don't understand why these women wear these high heels and I'm bleeding saving them. You asked me they deserved to be killed or vamped or whatever. But I continue to do it. Maybe Buffy's right maybe I don't know myself anymore. I spent over a hundred years as a demon getting far away as possible from what I was as a human. And then when I get my soul back. And I try to show Buffy I was who I truly was it one time. She tells me that she wants the man that she met old correction. She wants to soulless monster the tried to kill her. When she met me. But that was never good enough for her when I was trying to be with her. Spike sets in silence for several moments. Before deciding he really should go out and get some more beer. And save a couple more damsels in distress that are just plain asking for it if he's honest with himself.

The door of his apartment closes behind him. He locks it put the keys in his pocket and his down the hallway towards the stairwell. Finally making it to the parking garage. He dis alarms the Jag did he nicked from Angel the month before. Sliding into the driver's seat he turns the engine on and sets out onto his way to the nearest party store. He gets about two blocks before he comes to a red light. And suddenly out of nowhere a man runs across the street screaming for help. You could have least waited until I got a beer. He sits behind the steering wheel for a few moments trying to make up his mind if he wants to get the beer first or after he saves this man. Suddenly coming back to himself with the sound of the honking behind them by very angry drivers he's sitting at a green light. Balls he says to himself. And does a left turn . Cutting off a lady in the turn lane. Heading in a direction that he saw the gentleman. Run he sees no sign of the gentleman in question. He searches for 45 minutes for the man. Decides go to Wolfram and Hart to speak to Angel. Well he's doing a U-turn he suddenly hears is loud explosion coming from the east of his location. He grabs the keys out of the ignition exits the car and runs in the direction heared the explosion come from. Well he's running you suddenly sees a building in the distance. On fire with bits and pieces scattered all over the pavement. He can hear screams from inside the building. He runs inside. Searching everywhere absent-mindedly. Fines the gentleman on the second floor and not very good shape. He runs to his side. The gentleman opens his eyes for a few seconds. They're going to separate you. He hears the gentleman say through the Gargoyles of blood in his throat. Separate me Spike applies. There's no use the gentleman passes on due to his injuries. Spike Neil's there for a couple minutes. All I bleeding wanted was just a beer or swear to God. I guess I better go tell Angel. This is going to be a tickle and a half.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Angel's office Angel just got done wrapping up a meeting. Spike comes barging in. I got a problem. And how is that my problem Angel States. Well Center in fact you make it your job to save lives and try to take down and evil organization from the inside. A guy died tonight. Not quite sure how. All I know he was running from something then there was a big explosion found him on the ground and he told me that I'm going to be split in two whatever the bleeding hell that means. Angel stairs with Spike for several minutes. Finally he States I guess we better get Wesley gun and friend in here. 45 minutes later everyone is an angel's office. And you didn't see anything else there were no demons nothing suspicious about Wesley questions. No just the guy running from supposedly something yelling for help me driving around not find Jack schitt. And hearing a Big Lots blowsion seeing a building blown to pieces and a guy laying on the floor dying. Wesley things for a few moments. I guess we should have a team of vestigate the building see what caused the explosion. Spike tops in South down on the couch. That's very well in fine he States. But in the meantime what the bloody hell am I supposed to do. Winifred chimes in will you can go along with Wesley and the team. Help them out. Love how am I supposed to do that. I just found the guy in the blown up building or whatever occurred. I guess it's fair to say the spikes in the mood gun adds! I'm going to go and get the team assembled. Spike I'll let you know when we're ready to head out. Wesley leaves the office gone and Fred follow suit. So angel got any booze laying around or what. I got liquor Spike you're not getting any. Why not. Because my cup of blood every single morning is empty and I'm not the one drinking it. You don't look like you're starving. Course if you got rid of that Nancy hair gel you could probably afford the extra blood expense. Maybe if you stopped turning your hair radioactive maybe you would be able to afford some.!

I'm bored angel. It should take about an hour from Wesley to get everything in order. That's not what I mean I'm bored.. I'm either at home playing a video game or I'm here. I don't know what I'm doing anymore angel. I really don't want to fight anymore. I find nowadays are really don't want to do anything. I was supposed to be done. And just because somebody doesn't like you they decide to bring me back. What am I supposed to do with myself now. I mean I don't have anyone. You have Buffy you can always go to her. No I don't angel. Buffy's only ever seen me as a soulless monster. I go and get my soul and then she decides that she wanted me the way I was when she first met me when I tried to kill her. I don't know on top of me dying in a blaze of glory if I really want to go there again. But he cares for you spike she told me that herself. You don't get it. She wants to me to be what she wants me to be which she sees is right. I've lived my entire life being put down who I was. In my entire after life changing who I was. I don't know if I Know Who I Am anymore. And don't you think as long as I've been around I should know that. I don't know what to tell you spike period Life After Life Death none of it's ever going to be easy. Especially being who we are what we have done. It doesn't help my situation angel. Wesley opens the door to Angels office. Spike we're ready. I guess that's my cue spices as he gets up. Heads towards the door period puts his hand on the door frame. Turns around looks at Angel. I once told you that we don't change. Demons like us. I was wrong. The question is what am I supposed to do with the change. Spike closes the door behind them. Wesley hands Spike uniform. Now what's this Spike asks. Standard routine procedures Spike just in case there's any active bombs are such thing still on the premises still. I don't need this hand it back to Wesley let's get this over with I got a drinking I got to get done with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spike rocks back and forth in his seat in the black of the van as they head towards the bending . Suddenly Spike jerks hard to the left as the van stops. Leaving here now they're better than someone that stuff in from the van. We are here Spike Wesley announces. I wager that. Either that or we just hit a stop sign what's with the who's driving this thing anyway. Company drivers of course is Wesley Snipes out of the van. Wankers he asked me as Spike unfastens his seatbelt and he was lucky to be wearing at that moment and precedes to exit the van. Follow me I guess Spike announces to Westlake as he walks towards the abandoned building. They walk in silence for about 10 to 15 minutes before arriving at the spot where the man was laying. Wesley knows that there is a lot of debris scared about in a pattern that would indicate an explosion had occurred. There were blood stains in the spot where the man was laying. It looks like somebody got him the cops or something. I'll make some calls Wesley announces. Finally the rest of the men start piling into the area and start examining and bagging. So I guess my work here is done then Spike States as he turns around to leave. Where you going Wesley axe. I'm going home or to the nearest nudie bar depending on which one comes first. With all do you want to see if there's anything else I really can do at this moment with this situation anyway. Wesley agrees in what that Spike heads for home.

Spike finally makes it home with a grocery bag full of beer and several other food items on top of a couple of pints of blood he picked up on the down-low of course. Closest door behind them locks it puts the grocery bag on the table and starts unloading items takes one beer out of the six pack opens it takes a slug. Several moments past he has everything in its place. He plops down on the couch after turning the Xbox on controller and hand receipts to push start. Bang bang bang you got to be bleeding kidding me. Spike stays to himself. Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away. Bang bang bang bang. Spike continues to play his game ignoring whoever is at the front door. Bang bang bang. By now it's been about 15 minutes of this so Spike decides to put the controller down get off the couch and head towards the door. Hand on the doorknob Spike slowly opens the door. No one is there but he sees a stranger walking down the corridor. He should have thought better of it at the moment. But Spike suddenly yells out you were knocking mate! can I help you. Gentleman stops and turns around. Are you spike William the bloody. I'm Gone by many names! Mate! can I help you! Spike says with annoyance in his voice. I guess we're going to find out what that the stranger pulls out what looks to be maybe a 12-inch rod with very decorative symbols on it. Poinsett at the blonde hair vampire. Spike Ducks back into the apartment. But that does not stop the magic and or power the rod expels from it finding him. Suddenly spike is hit what seems like a Mack truck. He hits the floor with such a force that knocks and completely cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Spike laid on the floor. Coming to Consciousness his first record election is the pounding and throbbing in his head. He flutters his eyes open. The apartment is Pitch Black. He hears growling as if there is a wild animal in the apartment. The throbbing in his head is more intense now. He tries to roll onto his side . every muscle in his body is on fire. The growling increases intensity. He feels so weak. He falls back onto his back. Bleeding hell he shouts out. With that he hears one ferocious Roar. There's scuffer in about the floor. Something is moving about just above him. He tries one more time to roll onto his side. This time he exceeds. Would slow difficult agonizing effort he's able to pull himself up into his knees. Sitting back onto his feet. It feels as if his head is going to explode. His head has not felt this way since the chip. Putting his hands out in front of him. he helps push himself into a standing position. He stumbles about the floor into he reaches a light switch on the wall next to the door. Turning around he sees a demon crouching on the other side of the room about the same size and height as him if the demon were to stand erect. The demon is staring directly at him. He starts to sway back and forth growling and snarling. Spike's muscles burn. feels so weak. He feels as if he is going to fall under the weight of his own body at any second. He's trying to concentrate but the pounding in his head is making it so difficult. He has two choices to either flee the apartment or fight the demon across the room. In the way he's feeling at the moment both seen impossible feats. He thinks to himself the way his body feels right now there's no way he'll be any meds for this demon and decides to flee the apartment. He goes to turn around to leave. The muscles in his leg give way he falls the floor. All of a sudden he is overwhelmed the sensation of nausea. The throbbing and pounding his head will not since East. All he wants at that moment is to lay down and go to sleep. He closes his eyes for brief second. And falls into unconsciousness. The demon watches him with intensity.

Spike awakes on the floor of his apartment. He States bloody hell out loud. But that only sound that comes out of his mouth is a growl. He hears the growl row on to his side and pushes himself up onto his knees . Before pushing himself to his feet. He suddenly feels dizzy and stumbles around. He manages the ram himself into the side of the bed. Cussing vanities they are coming out as growls. He hears the growls and then suddenly realize that they are coming from himself. He goes to turn the other way he gets foot caught. Underneath the bed leg he falls to the floor on to his knees. All of a sudden he hears some movement across the apartment. All of a sudden here's a voice yell out bleeding hell. Recognizing his own voice yells out only for a Roshes Roar to exit his mouth. Here's more wrestling. Then shuffling of feet shuffling against the floor. All of a sudden the apartment floods with a light. He is still on the floor from his fall. He looks across the apartment at himself. This was not new to him the first often used as image with him. But the first was dead isn't he Spike things to himself. He watches as himself staring add him for a period of time. All of a sudden. He sees himself gold turn towards the door. His legs give out underneath him he falls flat onto the floor. He watches as his body's eyes drift close. All is quiet no movement from his body can be seen not even twinge. He puts one hand out in front of them and gently pushes himself up to his feet. He's standing fully erect now. He decides to walk over to where he sees himself laying on the floor. Before second if you'd look down at his hand on the floor when he pushed himself up he would have realized of the predicament did he just got himself into. He reaches his body. Staring at the face he reaches down period with one hand and touches the shoulder. He's real he thinks to himself. He goes to look at his hand period on the shoulder of the man that looks like him. And then realizes that his hands don't look like his hands. They are bigger they are rougher and he has claws need as well. What the bloody hell is going on here he says out loud but nothing but a grow exit his mouth. Then realizing the growing is definitely coming from him. Not thinking about the gentleman's warning. The first thought that comes to his mind is that a demon some sort his switch bodies with him. He picks up his body. Gently carries it over to the bed. Goes into the closet and pose out rope. And ties his body to the bed. He figures this should keep whoever this demon is his token over his body and one place long enough to get to Angel and get this all sorted out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spikes that on the kitchen chair the foot of the bed. It's been about 3 hours and he's been studly watching his body. Watching his chest go up and down. Hearing his heart beat blood pumping his veins. He doesn't know how his body can be alive. And why he's not in it. But I came to him about a half an hour in this is probably with the gentleman men about him being split cuz he's definitely in two. He has noticed that his demon. His hands are not human they kind of have nail like claws on them. He has horns or spikes on the top of his head ridges all over his face his fangs of course. And he thinks he has spikes on his back because leaning back against the chair is indicating that in the feeling. Spike has never been known as The Thinker. He's even stated his blood runs in the opposite direction. Distoclusion of his situation in a case that he's the demon and he's the soul. It helps remembering the body split that occurred to xander that one year he was split into two. I wonder if it's same thing that split him. He doesn't know if he can get drunk in the state but he's had 6 beers and it's been quite difficult with the new a NuvaRing drinking them he's had to do with his new body. He suddenly sees himself starting to stir.

The throbbing in his head is not as quite as bad as it was he comes the Consciousness still feeling it. He tries to open his eyes. But it seems that it's bright. The light must be on in the apartment of course it's on he thinks to himself I turned it on. He tries to move and finds that he's been restrained somehow. He moves his wrist seems to be something around them. As well as his feet. Left s head and neck and looks down words into the side and notices his hands or binded with rope. He scans the room period in front of the bed is a demon sitting on the kitchen chair holding a beer in his hand staring at him. He falls back into the bed. Who are you? why did you tie me to my bed? what's going on here and why is my head pounding. All of yours is growling from the demon. Lift his head up. Can't you talk mate you're not going to answer me. The demon stands up and walks over to him. Slips his demon hand underneath his head. Brooms the beer he was holding in his other hand to his lips. He jerks his head away the bleeding are you trying to do. The demon lays his head back down here's the clinking of the bottle on the floor. Just listening he can hear the demons put stamps. Now he seems to be Romancing through some drawers. And he believes he's hears marker on paper. The bleeding hell is a demon doing. what the bleeding. The next thing he knows he's a piece of paper above his head with writing on it. Clearly telling him that the demon is him. Written in large black marker lettering. I am you. We must have been split. The demon places a hand on his chest. Pat's it gently. Well he's patting is growling sounds kind of sound like heartbeat noises.

He stands petting on his chest. Trying to imitate a heartbeat but he knows nothing is being heard but growling. This is getting ridiculous he thinks to himself and starts on doing the ropes. As each limb comes free. He sees himself trying to get away from himself. He quickly hurries up his efforts. When he goes the dart off the bed he grabs himself. Drags himself into the bathroom. Right in front of the mirror he quickly turns himself around put in one hand on his jaw making sure that he can see himself in the reflection. He knows that is nothing but growls coming out of him but he still tries to talk anyway motioning with his head to look in the mirror. Noticing for the first time that he is well has reflection you can see a perfect clarity would he looks like as a demon. And his body is reflection as well and they stunned look in his eyes. Is it finally dawned on his soul and he's alive. Is so reaches his hand up to touch the mirror. He finally thinks it's safe to let go of his soul. He backs up.

He stares at the reflection before have house as possible vampires don't have reflection. This is a dream he thinks to himself. His hand reaches of the touch the mirror. The demon let goes of him. He can also see the demons reflection as he steps back behind them. The demon must have noticed that he's looking at him in the mirror because his hand is on his chest making a petting motion right above the. He brings his hand to his chest noticing for the first time that his heart is beating. Am I alive he thinks to himself. That's impossible. He spins around and looks at the demon. The demon points at him and then points at himself. Brings his hands together and entwined his fingers. Repeats the action. What and who are you he acts. He gets nothing but a growl as s a response. The demon quickly leaves the bathroom and comes back in with the piece of paper holding it up right in front of his face. You ain't me you're demon. Even though it hears nothing but growls it kind of sounds like the demons getting annoyed as he Stomps out of the bathroom again. He turns back around to look into the mirror. Link singing nose is a piece of paper in front of his face saying something totally different. Your demon. With a ½ underneath it. He looks at the demon and all of a sudden the demon let's both arms up. As if he's going to bite someone. Holds the piece of paper up again. Puts his hand on his chest in Pat's. He holds the paper up again this time he covers everything else but your points to me and then points to himself and then reverses the action. And suddenly makes the motion was fingers to hurry this up. If I'm a human that means I'm not a vampire anymore. Where's my suddenly it finally came to him this demon is his vampire half. Are you me.

I felt like a total bleeding idiot like you would not believe. There's no way that his soul was just dance this thick-headed how could he not get what's going on here. Even wrote it on a piece of paper is he the only one that got that message was his soul like I'm holiday. Suddenly he hears is so ask him if he's him. He dropped to his knees and he prayed the heavens for what just came out his Souls mouth. He stands back up puts his finger to his nose and points at him. Then walks out to the bedroom walks around the bed picks up the beer and decides to sit back down on the kitchen chair. Well his soul lets it all sink in. What split us. Here's his soul say he looks in the direction of his body. Who makes the motion as who knows. Is so walks over to him and takes the beer out of his hand and sits at the edge of the bed taking a long swig of it. What do we do now. He just shakes his head. He pulls out one of angels old cards. His soul takes it from him. How are we going to explain this. He shrugs his shoulders.

He sits and he stares at the card. Should I call him should we go down there. He finally gets up from the bed and walks over to his Dulfer to get the cell phone. He dials Angels office at Wolfram and Hart. He was about to hang out when Angel finally picks up on the other end. Angel hair how can I help you. I'm split in two. I am splitting too I'm sitting here looking at my demon. And to top everything off I'm human with a heartbeat reflection and all the bells and whistles to go with it. You want to come by and kind of help me with this by any chance. There's a long pause on the other line. What do you mean you're human he finally hears Angel say. I mean I have a reflection I have a heartbeat. I'm bleeding mortal angel. And I'm sitting across from my demon. I guess we really should have looked into that I'm going to be split in half Thang the gentleman mentioned. How do you know what your demon all I know. And my head is killing me. I don't know why but it won't stop hurting it's throbbing I feel weak I feel sick to my stomach. Do you think you can bring Fred with you when you come by I really need that big brain of hers. Spike waited for a response. Suddenly he heard a click. then dead silence. He waits a few more minutes and then looks at the phone call ended. I don't know if he's coming by or not the big poof hung up on me. All of a sudden he felt very ill. You made a motion to get off the bed but it ended up falling on his knees instead. His demon rush to his side. I think I'm going to be sick with that the demon lifted up real quick and rushed him into the bathroom. You tossed his cookies and then some into the toilet period when he was finish. You pushed his demon away from him and said on the tile floor leaning against the tub. Bringing his knees to his chest he wrapped his arms around them laying his throbbing head on his knees.

Thank you all for reading. I love reviews and suggestions. I have so many ideas and stories running through my head I don't even know where to start or begin. I do not use a lot of! Stuff like ,? that people use in writing that your post to use with that my stories can be a little hard to read. And I'm using kind of a non writer style of writing. And if you did not understand this chapter. Spike's Soul realizes. If he's no longer joined to his demon and it is now human.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angel knocks on the door with Fred standing beside him! William opens the door! So do you want to see my reflection now or later! Come on in and meet the demon! The demon sits on the edge of the bed staring at Angel and Fred as he walking to the apartment! Wow, he looks just like you did when you did in Paia! Fred turns to Angel, that's what you look like in Paia when you vamped out! Spike, what's going on here? Besides my heartbeat and reflection! beats me! But my head is pounding like a son of a b****! Fred Goes to take spikes pulse! she presses two fingers to the side of his neck! He's got a pulse angel! Angel puts his two fingers were Fred's fingers were pressing a moment ago! Really Angel, you know we can hear Heartbeats! Mirrors in the bathroom if you want to see my reflection! Do you remember what happened? Nope! don't have a bleeding clue! Fred doesn't get too close; warns angel! She's fine Angel My Demons not going to hurt her! Got my soul on purpose remember! You guys should come back to the lab for I can do more test! We're going to have to put them back together angel! I guess so! Come on you three! Angel walks out the apartment! I guess that means they were following! Spike your demon! I'll get him! Spike goes to pull the demon,s arm to follow him!

Angels waiting in the parking lot when Fred and Spike the demon enter the lot! So I'm thinking my demons should ride shotgun! Unless you want him to ruin the leather trying to get into the back! Just getting the car! Spike, after you! my lady! Why thank you, kind sir, Fred response! She gets in the back seat from the left side followed by Spike and the demon sitting in the front seat! Angel drives there in silence! They finally make it to warfarin heart Angel parks in law firms parking garage turning the engine off come on spikes see what happened to you! The demon growls! Be nice Williams says from the back seat! Angel makes note of this!


End file.
